


拖把头国王

by canoeisaliar



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Cristiano, Cristiano is a princess, M/M, Sergio is a king, fairytale AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: Cristiano是个小公主wSergio是邻国的王子w





	

拖把头国王

从前，有一个富裕的国王，他拥有十一座漂亮的城池，还有数不清的金银珠宝，这个世界上最大的计量单位都难以计量他的财富。国王膝下只有一个女儿，咳，事实上是名男子，他拥有棕黑色的卷发和乌溜溜的大眼睛，更不用提那红润的脸庞和健康的肌肤，这一切都让他成为五大国内最出名的美人，美人有一个很动听的名字，克里斯蒂亚诺公主殿下。

“拜托，他的头发就像拖把一样。”克里斯公主灵巧地把葡萄丢进嘴里，大眼睛亮晶晶的，吐出的话却格外刻薄，“我怎么能嫁给这种人！”他瞪着老国王说，这让在门口等待的公爵王子们都冷汗直流，他们有些人并不想娶刻薄的克里斯，但是为了利益和传统，克里斯必须要嫁给一个贵族。

被批评的国王却没有说话，他只是抬起头瞥了克里斯一眼，克里斯不客气地瞪了回去，之前被他挑刺的国王们哪个不是臭着一张脸出去的，只有这个男人冷静地站在那里好像他没有被克里斯羞辱一样。等在队伍中的拉莫斯国王已经见识到了这位闻名遐迩的公主的骄纵和刻薄，他指责一个胖子说他活像一个酒桶，又对来自西方的加雷斯公爵横挑鼻子竖挑眼。“你不能睁开眼睛看我吗”“你怎么能这么瘦弱看起来我都能把你压倒”“太胖了！”“嘿我不喜欢没头发的家伙，这会影响到家族的基因。”……

“克里斯！”

现在，公主殿下正挖苦他的头发，说他的金发活像一把拖把。拉莫斯国王很绅士地没有表露出尴尬和愤怒，反而在公主兴致缺缺地表示结束觐见要召开舞会时，滑到了公主的身边，握住了他的腰。克里斯蒂亚诺被他吓了一跳，“你想干嘛？”他的态度很抗拒，一双大眼睛惊疑不定地瞪着他。

“我在想你会不会想跳舞，舞会上每个人都要跳舞不是吗？”拉莫斯真诚地说，凑近看，克里斯公主更好看了，他的大眼睛充满生气，笑起来的时候脸庞上会飘起高原红，公主殿下点了点头：“你说的对，我爱跳舞。”然后他抬起下巴，骄傲地说：“你想和我跳舞吗？”

拉莫斯点点头，公主殿下笑的特别可爱，他傲娇地摇头：“那么我拒绝你，国王陛下，如果我在众人面前和你跳舞不就是证明我不讨厌你吗？是的没错，我不那么讨厌你，我是说，你也没那么讨厌不是吗？父亲告诉我看人不能看他的外表而是要看他的内在……”克里斯的话颠三倒四的，但拉莫斯只注意到他穿着的白色小礼服了，他真是个高贵的公主，那些恰到好处的绸缎正好修持了他的细腰和臀线。

所以他伸出手直接不容抗拒地扣住克里斯蒂亚诺的腰时，可怜的公主根本没反应过来，他惊喘了一声，就被拉莫斯拖着滑进了舞池，这下他整个人都僵硬了。克里斯公主虽然是个会嘤嘤嘤哭泣的小公主，但他可不娇小，事实上，他在狩猎季里总是能拔得头筹，也能迷的城里的小姑娘神魂颠倒。但这会他被国王陛下搂在怀里，明明比国王还高小半头却显得脆弱柔软。

“该死的！你不能这样碰我！”克里斯说，他的眼眶红彤彤的：“父王同意你碰我了吗？即使你是个国王这也是不被允许的！”

“抱歉公主，你太迷人了我忍不住。”拉莫斯国王坦白道，公主没回答他，他的眼睛低垂着，然后他发出哼哼声，让自己跟着拉莫斯国王的舞步跳舞，这会儿他变得很安静，拉莫斯看着他脸上的高原红越来越明显，觉得他更可爱了。

拉莫斯和他跳了很多曲舞，直到公主和他分开的时候，拉莫斯国王拉过克里斯公主的手，在他的耳边说：“哦，宝贝，你真是太火辣了。”他说，克里斯公主颤抖了一下，他的高原红更明显了，他的嘴巴嘟起来看起来怪不高兴的样子，拉莫斯国王跟着公爵们离开，从善如流地穿梭在人群间。

舞会结束的时候，人们都喝了很多的酒，Pepe子爵正和Marcelo男爵笑做一团，小姐们用带着羽毛的扇子掩着嘴大笑，现场一片欢声笑语。老国王拉着克里斯的手絮絮叨叨，克里斯一直控制不住自己看向拉莫斯国王的视线，当国王对他说他一定要嫁给一个国王时，他的脸更红了，如果不是他的手还被父亲握在手里他一定会伸手捂住自己的脸，真要命，他的脸怎么这么烫呢？

“看来拉莫斯国王陛下今天玩的很开心啊？”一个摇着羽毛扇子的法国女人凑近拉莫斯，拉莫斯大笑着做出醉酒的样子，脚步趔趄，那个女人趁机扶住他，巨大的胸脯就贴在他的身上，几乎快要从身上的衣服里跳出来了。克里斯公主瞪大眼睛，他站起身，怒火在拉莫斯装模作样地吻了一下那个女人的脸颊时上升到了最高点。

“我要宣布——”他说，“我绝对不会嫁给头发像拖把一样的人！哪怕——他是个国王。”克里斯捏着小拳头，拼命地喊出来。

人群哗然，老国王气的说不出话，在人群的骚动中示意舞会结束，当国王公爵们排着队亲吻克里斯公主的手以作告别的时候，克里斯的脸还是通红的状态，气的！拉莫斯国王伸手去接克里斯公主的手时，后者甩开了他，捏着裙摆咬着嘟嘟的嘴唇。“滚开，拖把头。”他说，示意拉莫斯离开，“我才不会让你亲我。”

拉莫斯国王黯然地转身，克里斯公主努力不去追上他，傲娇地坐在王座上。直到所有人都站在大厅里的时候，老国王给了女儿一个复杂的眼神，然后他站起身宣布：“我要惩罚你的骄傲和刻薄！克里斯蒂亚诺公主，即使你是我的女儿——我要把你嫁给第一个来讨饭的叫花子！”

克里斯公主瞪大眼睛，浑身颤抖，当他把视线递给站在大厅的拉莫斯国王时，后者只是朝他施了施礼就离开了，人群陆续离开。克里斯公主坐在王座上，觉得自己是世界上最可怜的人，他才刚刚遇到喜欢的那个人，就彻底失去了他！当老国王也离开，仆人们在一旁担忧地看着他，克里斯公主趴在王座上哭的小屁股一抽一抽，上帝啊，拉莫斯国王并不爱他——拉莫斯国王当然不会爱他，他那么刻薄那么傲慢！

几天后，宫殿外传来歌声，克里斯公主正在花园里踢球，几分钟后，一个穿着破布的可怜人走了进来，他有一头脏兮兮的金发和纠缠在一起的大胡子，在那张脸上你得找半天才能找到眼睛鼻子嘴呢。他站在公主面前，克里斯公主无心理他，他正提着裙角把皮球往仆人守着的门里踢，当他用几个漂亮炫目的动作将球送到门前的时候，那个可怜人突然将球防守了出去！

克里斯瞪大眼睛，他说：“你拥有十分高超的足球技巧！你可以成为皇家球队的后卫！”他带着亮晶晶的眼睛说。

“谢谢你，公主殿下，可是我有一颗前锋心。”可怜人喘着粗气说，公主嘟起嘴，“可是，可是我才是这个世界上最棒的前锋！”可怜人带着怜爱的眼神看着他，然后他转向老国王的方向。

“尊敬的国王陛下，我是一个流浪的可怜人，我想要请求您赏我一口饭吃！”他跪下来乞求道，同时咳嗽了几声，看起来可怜极了。

老国王看着他说，“很好，年轻人，你的歌声很好听，也拥有高超的球技，我很喜欢你。几天前我曾经宣布，把我傲慢的女儿嫁给第一个取悦我并向我讨饭的人，那么现在是我履行诺言的时候了，你愿意娶他吗？克里斯蒂亚诺公主殿下！”

乞丐露出诚惶诚恐的表情，然后他慌忙跪谢，公主抱着球感觉整个世界都灰暗了。他好想让拉莫斯国王来救救他啊——乞丐回过头看着公主，他的黑发漆黑的就像乌木，他的肌肤是健康的小麦色，他的脸颊娇美的就像玫瑰一样，他把皮球紧紧地抱在怀里，下垂的眉眼茫然地看着乞丐。

这个消息很快传遍了大陆，克里斯蒂亚诺公主殿下嫁给了一个可怜的乞丐，一时间，上流社会都在议论纷纷。克里斯蒂亚诺公主殿下很快低调地和乞丐举办了典礼。当他们互相承诺过后，乞丐甚至没法给他一枚戒指，克里斯微微亲了亲他的唇角，他的世界已经一片灰暗了，如今他已经成了乞丐的妻子，他和拉莫斯国王再也没有可能了。

让他没想到的是，当他抽身的时候，乞丐伸手搂住他的腰，让他的身体完全贴在乞丐的身上，克里斯惊喘了一声，他说：“放开我！”乞丐瞪了他一眼，他说：“你已经是我的妻子了，你现在连最普通的村妇都不如，难道你还以为你是个公主吗？”公主的眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，他说：“你不能欺负我……我要告诉我父王。”

乞丐说：“你难道还不知道你为什么会落到这样的下场吗？因为你的傲慢——你这么做只会惹你父王更生气！”公主嘤嘤地哭了出来，他咬着指头含泪注视着乞丐，乞丐捏着他的下巴，给了他一个深深的吻，公主浑身无力，他的下巴被对方的胡子扎的生痛，这个吻又湿又响，他们分开的时候，公主感觉浑身的力气都被抽没了。

新婚夜的晚上，克里斯抱着自己蜷缩在大床里，乞丐除了吻了吻他的脖颈和嘴唇外就把他抱进怀里，他告诉他：“公主殿下，明天你父王就会让我们搬出去，他给我五亩地，你就得和我住到农庄去。”克里斯无心去听这些，他只是默默点了点头。乞丐吻了吻他的指尖，然后对他说：“叫我塞尔吉奥。”

“塞尔吉奥。”公主重复道，塞尔吉奥一个翻身压在他的身上，轻轻抚摸着他的嘴唇，克里斯随着他的动作颤抖。事实上，这个乞丐洗过澡后还是可以见人的，除了他的一把大胡子总是把克里斯的脖颈蹭的通红一片。克里斯不解地看着他的动作，塞尔吉奥的手撩开丝绸抚摸着他光滑的大腿，感受着公主敏感而匀称的大腿，因为常年的运动公主并不羸弱，事实上塞尔吉奥觉得他相当强壮，只是公主不知为何完全不精于对抗，就比如此刻，除了被塞尔吉奥压在身下颤抖外根本就没法挣扎。

公主难堪地转过头，他不能接受他正在被一个乞丐羞辱的事实，可事实就是他的腿甚至分开让塞尔吉奥跪在了他的双腿间，丝绸裙子在他的大腿上滑动，塞尔吉奥捏着他的下巴把他的脸转回来，迅速擒住他的唇瓣。公主发出呜呜的声音，开始挣扎起来，这下塞尔吉奥可有点压不住他了，所以他用膝盖在公主的双腿间顶了一下，后者在他的怀里软软的瘫倒了下去。

公主真是敏感的不可思议，因为当塞尔吉奥用舌头玩弄着他的口腔，勾引着他的软舌时，公主在他的身下直接射了出来。塞尔吉奥发出赞叹，他抚摸公主大腿的手沾到了一些珍珠色的液体，他把手抬起来示意给公主看时，公主直接翻过身害羞地不去看他。“Little Slut，你是我的妻子了。”塞尔吉奥宣布，然后从身后抱住公主。

拉莫斯国王……克里斯公主捂着脸哭泣出来，塞尔吉奥看着他颤抖的肩膀没有说话。

第二天国王给他们赏赐了很多金银珠宝，又给了他们一匹马车，公主和乞丐站在一起，老国王宣布：“克里斯， 既然现在你已经是塞尔吉奥的妻子了，你便不能在住在王宫里，你得和你的丈夫生活在一起。”

克里斯点点头，塞尔吉奥谢过国王后，就牵着马车和他一起离开了宫殿。

克里斯坐在马车外的横栏上托着腮看着一路的风景，塞尔吉奥时不时回头调戏他一两句，克里斯忍住伸腿把他踹下马的想法。他们离王宫越远塞尔吉奥就越放肆，克里斯不得不怀疑他不仅是一个乞丐还是一个流氓。当塞尔吉奥停下马车拉着他把他按在马车里亲吻他的脸颊时，克里斯挣扎着推开他：“你不能这样！会被人看到！”他的脸红的就像玫瑰花。

“不会有人看到的。”塞尔吉奥拉开他的蕾丝领结，克里斯推开他，撩开马车的帘子，窗外是一大片郁郁葱葱的树林，他问道：“这片树林是谁的呀？”

塞尔吉奥一边搂着他腰亲吻他的后颈一边回答：“是那位善良的拖把头国王的，你若是当初嫁给他，这不都是你的吗？”克里斯没有说话，他扶着车窗，直到塞尔吉奥把他的衣服拉开的时候才发出抗议：“你这个混蛋！会被人看到的！你难不成是疯了吗？”塞尔吉奥惩罚似得在他的耳垂上咬了一口，“你是我的妻子，我想对你做什么都可以，而且我早告诉你了，不会有人看到的。”

克里斯只好翻身面对着他，塞尔吉奥就好像饿狼一样看着他，他说：“公主殿下，我喜欢您很久了。”他磨蹭着克里斯的嘴唇，“即使你是那么遥远那么刻薄。”克里斯叹了一口气，他倾身吻了一下塞尔吉奥的嘴唇：“如今我是你的妻子，我便不会背叛也不会离开你。”那之后他们在树林里磨蹭了很久，克里斯真的很害怕被人看到，即使他曾经是个嚣张跋扈的公主，可他现在什么都不是了，他是个乞丐的妻子。

“呜呜……放开我，我们得赶紧走……啊，塞尔吉奥……塞尔吉奥……你……”马车里发出暧昧的声音，随后发出一声勾人的呻吟后一切都归于安静，树林边的守卫们都红了脸。

几天后，他们又来到了一片草地，克里斯公主激动地跳下马车，他多想在这里和仆人们踢踢球啊，塞尔吉奥靠在马车边看着他的妻子小鹿一样在草地上飞奔，“这片草地是谁的呀？”克里斯问道。

“是那位善良的拖把头国王的，你若是当初嫁给他，这不都是你的吗？”塞尔吉奥说。

克里斯公主的双眼一下暗了下去，他站在草地间看了看远方，塞尔吉奥走到他身后，将他圈起来，“你后悔了吗我亲爱的公主殿下？”克里斯公主咬着嘴唇，他说：“是了！我是个可怜的公主，我当然后悔！我若是没有那么嚣张跋扈，又怎么会落到现在这个下场！”塞尔吉奥咬了一下他光滑的脖子，公主吃痛地看着他，泪汪汪地碰着脸，“你说过你不会离开也不会背叛我。”塞尔吉奥说，补充道：“即使我是个可怜的乞丐。”

“可你整天你都在欺负我！”

“我没有。”塞尔吉奥说，“我爱你，公主，可是如果你还当你是个高贵的公主，我们的日子会有多么难过啊！我得下地种田，你也必须在家纺纱。”公主苦涩地微笑：“我也会下地种田的，我很强壮，不是吗？”说着他露出匀称完美的胳膊，还比划了两下。

塞尔吉奥的眼睛暗了下去，那之后他将公主扑倒了草地间，一处开满花的地方，将公主的丝绸衣服撕开，后者发出一声抱怨：“该死！塞尔吉奥！我就剩下这条裙子了！”塞尔吉奥的回应是拉开他的双腿将硬的快爆炸的地方朝公主那儿捅了捅，克里斯一下子不说话了，事实上塞尔吉奥还没完全占有他，他好像顾忌着克里斯，他说他不想让克里斯不情不愿地接受他，他会愿意等。

“那你恐怕要等到下辈子了！”克里斯公主奚落道，这个乞丐他指望他会主动愿意呢！

塞尔吉奥仍然没有占有他，即使这次克里斯已经不自觉地把腿抬高用有力的小腿圈住塞尔吉奥，他的丈夫的腰了，后者也是用非人的抑制力抱着他，摩擦着他们二人的硬挺。克里斯觉得他从来没有过过这么荒诞的日子，他从没这么碰过自己……

他们离开的时候，克里斯气的满脸通红，他唯一一件高贵的镶着钻石的裙子也被塞尔吉奥毁了，塞尔吉奥丢给他一件粗布的衣服时，克里斯换上它之后心疼地把裙子上的钻石摘下来，“这条裙子本可以卖很多钱的。”克里斯说，塞尔吉奥的回应是圈起他吻了吻他的耳朵。

又过了几天，他们终于到了一个繁华的城市，克里斯拉开窗帘，“这座城市是谁的呀？”

“是那位善良的拖把头国王的，你若是当初嫁给他，这不都是你的吗？”塞尔吉奥回答道，克里斯叹了一口气，“我真是个可怜的公主。”塞尔吉奥挑起一边眉毛，危险地靠近克里斯，捏着他的下巴，像是狼盯着兔子一样看着他，“你老说你是个可怜的公主，听的叫我真气愤，难道你现在还想嫁给另一个男人吗？难道我配不上你吗？”

“你是个混蛋。”克里斯公主嘟着嘴说，甩开塞尔吉奥的手，“你快找个当铺把这些钻石卖了去。”

最后，他们到了目的地，克里斯公主走下车的时候几乎惊呆了，他还从未见过这么破败这么小的屋子，他说：“我从未见过这么小的房间，这会是什么人的家啊？”

“我的，现在也是你的。”塞尔吉奥说，他们走进去的时候公主不得不弯着腰免得撞到头，克里斯问道：“佣人在哪里？”塞尔吉奥露出笑容：“哪来的佣人呢，我是个可怜人，我们现在什么都得自己做了。”克里斯只好找个地方坐下来，不过塞尔吉奥不舍得让他下厨，夜里塞尔吉奥给他们准备了一顿简单的饭菜，克里斯和他吃过之后就忍不住坐在窗边思念起老国王来。

塞尔吉奥靠在他身边，一边换衣服一边说：“明天我可以陪你踢踢球什么的，克里斯，我想让你开心起来。”克里斯公主回过头，事实上，他觉得他快要不讨厌塞尔吉奥了，所以他哼哼了几声，脱掉外套缩进冰冷的被窝里，“我要当前锋。”塞尔吉奥宠爱地吻了吻他的额头，他说：“好。”

被窝冷的厉害，克里斯是最怕冷的，所以他颤抖地抱紧自己，塞尔吉奥把他的双脚握在手中，贴在怀里给他取暖。克里斯很快发出舒服的声音，塞尔吉奥看着他的样子就好像他是这个世界上最珍贵的宝物似得。克里斯觉得从来没有人这么看过他，所以当夜里塞尔吉奥抱住他的时候克里斯也没挣扎，虽然他比塞尔吉奥高那么一点，导致他们面对面拥抱的时候克里斯总是觉得他的腿在外面露出了一节……

 

下

塞尔吉奥第二天履行了他的诺言，克里斯公主提着裙摆和小巷子里的穷人家孩子们一起踢球的时候，塞尔吉奥尽心尽力地承担了一个黄金后卫的职责，这让克里斯公主特别开心，等到比赛结束的时候他不停地说：“你应该加入皇家球队！”塞尔吉奥怜爱地看着他，给他擦掉额头上的汗水，克里斯公主突然闭上了嘴，接着他叹了一口气，“哎，我在胡说些什么呢，我已经不属于王国了，我也不能让你加入皇家球队了。”

“亲爱的公主啊，你属于我不是吗？”塞尔吉奥问道，克里斯用脚尖捅了捅皮球，靠在塞尔吉奥身上叹气。

可是几天后，他们的好日子就结束了，克里斯发现塞尔吉奥回家的越来越晚并且总是面带愁容，虽然他是个粗神经的公主，可克里斯不想让他的丈夫不开心，他是个好公主也是个好妻子，他得照顾塞尔吉奥。“塞尔吉奥，请你告诉我发生了什么？为什么你看起来这么不开心呢？”克里斯一边往头上抹发胶一边问，塞尔吉奥正把最后一个面包收进壁橱。

然后他把视线挪到他可爱的小妻子身上，走到他的身旁，塞尔吉奥很想在克里斯的脑袋上揉一揉，可后者正固执于用发胶将那些可爱的小卷毛捋到脑袋顶上。所以他只好作罢，转而低头在克里斯的颈侧印下一吻，“我的克里斯，我们把钱都花完了，我们可怎么生活呢？”

克里斯被吓了一跳，他的大眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，克里斯说：“怎么会这样？我们不是有很多金银财宝还有钻石吗？”塞尔吉奥看起来非常难过，他摸了摸胡子，回答道：“是的，可是我们都花光了，我还了欠下的债后就没剩多少了，更不用说给你买的这些昂贵的胶水……”

“是发胶！”克里斯嘟着嘴反驳，“好吧，我听明白了，那你说说我们该怎么办呢？”塞尔吉奥盯着他的嘴唇，压抑着扑上去将克里斯一口吞下去的冲动，所以他咽了咽唾沫，将视线收回克里斯的脸上，“我找了份马夫的工作，可是只够养活一个人，除非你能编些筐子到集市上去卖。”

“唔……哎，我都没听过王城的仆人做这种事，不过听起来不难，哎呀，不，听起来很简单，难不倒我。”克里斯转着眼珠说，做出一个可爱的笑，露出八颗牙的那种。塞尔吉奥终于忍不住了，他的舌头舔了舔牙齿，而某种属于小动物的直觉让克里斯脑内警铃大作，但他还没来得及抱着他的发胶瓶子逃走，就被塞尔吉奥扑倒一通亲，几分钟后，克里斯公主就只能喘着气瞪着屋顶不断地呢喃上帝的名字，他十八年的人生里，还没有谁这么对过他，而他不断喘息的样子很显然取悦了他的丈夫，后者的大胡子把他敏感的脖颈磨的发红。

“讨厌鬼塞尔吉奥。”克里斯公主指责，“你的胡子就像大刷子一样。”他的眼睛泪汪汪的，故意刻薄地指责。而塞尔吉奥像是餍足的猫，搂着他亲昵地磨蹭，“总比拖把头国王好吧？天啊，这个外号真是传遍了五大国。亲爱的克里斯，你现在还后悔没有嫁给这位被你拒绝的国王吗？”

克里斯公主从来都不想说谎，他本想立刻点头，他好后悔啊！可现在看着塞尔吉奥的眼睛，他突然觉得他没那么后悔了，所以他摇了摇头，塞尔吉奥一瞬间像是被什么刺激到了一样，他径直扑到克里斯的身上啃咬他的脖颈，把克里斯匀称的覆盖着肌肉的双臂抬到他的头顶按在那儿，同时毛茸茸的脑袋在克里斯的胸前为所欲为。

“哎呀你这个混蛋！放开我——塞尔吉奥……”

塞尔吉奥露出一个笑脸，他说，“我的公主，我简直爱惨你啦。”他吻住克里斯丰润的双唇，直到克里斯在他的身下无力地喘息，泪汪汪的眼睛注视着他，伸出舌头和他的搅合在一起，他们吻的又深又热。有那么一会儿克里斯觉得塞尔吉奥已经掰开他的双腿了准备攻城略地了，他紧张地屏住呼吸，可最终塞尔吉奥还是没有那么做，这让克里斯的心脏怦怦跳着，他抬起头在塞尔吉奥的耳垂上咬了一口。

“亲爱的塞尔吉奥，明天早晨你出门的时候我会给你一个早安吻。”克里斯眨眨眼睛说。

塞尔吉奥像一头公牛一样发出粗重的呼吸声，他把他们都硬起来的硬挺握在手中，克里斯的腰拱起惊艳的弧度。虽然说克里斯是个爱害羞嘴不对心的小公主，可当你踏过了那条界限，他就变得完全诚实和真诚了，所以当克里斯夹紧大腿而塞尔吉奥握着他的腰不断地摩擦时，他叫的声音简直能让最淫荡的妓女都脸红。

塞尔吉奥发出低低的吼声，喷发在克里斯的双腿间，而克里斯早就被他弄的乱七八糟的了，他们甚至懒得起身收拾，就像两只小动物一样抱在一起取暖了。

第二天清晨的时候塞尔吉奥就醒了过来，克里斯揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地从被窝里爬起来，“塞尔吉奥，等等……”接着他捧着塞尔吉奥的脸，在他的脸上胡乱地亲了一下就又缩回了被窝。而如果克里斯是清醒的话，他一定会发现塞尔吉奥的整张脸都变红了。

塞尔吉奥砍了一些柳条扛回家来，克里斯说干就干，他挽起袖子开始用刀削掉柳条上的木刺，可是柳条又粗又硬，克里斯的双手全都被磨的通红。塞尔吉奥心疼的要命，有那么几次他差点就冲出去抱住克里斯不让他继续这么做了，他怎么能真的觉得克里斯被他变成了一个乞丐的妻子呢？即使他穿着粗布的衣裳，可他还是那个在宫殿里和国王跳舞的公主啊。

“我觉得，”塞尔吉奥走到他的面前，握着克里斯的双手，“这样不行呀，你的手全都磨红了，别编笼子了。”克里斯看了看他编织的那个丑丑的筐子，觉得这样的筐子就算他编一百个放在集市上也不会有人买的——他真是小看了编筐子这件事。“好吧，那我应该去做些什么呢？”克里斯问道，塞尔吉奥心疼地吻着他的手指，现在他开始有点后悔了，要知道他在乎克里斯胜过这个世界上任何事。

塞尔吉奥不让他这么做了，他开始早出晚归地工作，每天忙得脚不沾地。这天，克里斯公主正在努力用发胶给自己弄一个可爱的寿桃脑袋，突然他就想到了塞尔吉奥，接着他开始感到一股陌生的感情涌上来。在克里斯的人生里，他很少体会到这种奇怪的感情，可现在当他意识到塞尔吉奥真的是个可怜人，而他却根本没法帮他的时候，克里斯感到一股奇怪的酸涩在他的心脏里涌动。

于是当塞尔吉奥不在的时候，克里斯问隔壁面包房的女儿借来了纺纱机，他说：“纺纱也许我会在行。”

说罢，他开始坐下来试着纺纱，可纱线十分粗糙，并且克里斯从没学过纺纱，所以他的手指很快就被割的鲜血淋漓。塞尔吉奥回家看到他的手指，发出了一声大吼，他说：“上帝啊！克里斯！谁让你这么做的！”克里斯被他吓了一大跳，他缩起身子，眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，塞尔吉奥指责：“你看看，你怎么能这么做呢？你做这些都不在行！哎呀，我只想说你是在帮倒忙！你倒不如什么都不做呢！”

这话真的太伤人了，克里斯被气的不想说话，他对自己说他再也不要对塞尔吉奥心软了，所以接下来他一直摆着扑克脸并且拒绝让塞尔吉奥靠近他三米之内。可当夜里塞尔吉奥给他的手指细心地上药时，克里斯又忍不住柔软了下来。

“你怎么能说我没用呢？”克里斯可怜地控诉，塞尔吉奥正给他最后一处伤口抹上膏药，“你难道是后悔娶我了吗？”克里斯接着问：“你是不是觉得你倒霉透了娶了我这么一个什么都不会做的公主？”

“上帝，我真想敲开你的小脑袋瓜看看你在想什么，我爱惨你了。”塞尔吉奥喘着粗气回答。“从我们第一次见面我就知道你绝对是我的真爱。”

“你是说在花园的那天？”克里斯开始回忆他在花园里和塞尔吉奥，这个可怜人初遇的那天，“你难不成是被我高超的球技征服啦？”克里斯咯咯笑了起来，“这真让我开心，不过我早说过，我是这个世界上最好，最好的前锋。”他强调道。

“比那更早。”塞尔吉奥在心里说，克里斯伸了个懒腰，让自己瘫倒在床上，“知道你对我一见钟情真叫我开心，我的魅力果然无人能敌。”他美滋滋地说，塞尔吉奥和给他们准备了晚餐后，克里斯还一直笑的停不下来。非要说的话，塞尔吉奥觉得可爱的克里斯公主笑起来的时候真是魔性。

“塞尔吉奥，你能不能把你的胡子刮掉呢？”克里斯问道，塞尔吉奥愣了一下，然后他摇了摇头，他说：“宝贝，我长的太吓人了，得用胡子来掩饰。”克里斯想吐槽你带着一把大胡子更吓人好吗？不过塞尔吉奥这么说了他又怎么强求呢，他问：“我看你整天都在工作，我该怎么做才能帮你呢？”

“你可以帮我在集市上卖陶器。”塞尔吉奥说，“不过不用着急，你手上的伤还没有好，你得好全了才能给我帮忙。”他叮嘱道。

可是克里斯根本就坐不住，第二天他就活蹦乱跳起来，自从知道塞尔吉奥是被他的球技征服的就让他更嘚瑟了，他经常抱着皮球出门和附近的人踢球，克里斯又有天赋又肯学习，很快，他就成了这一片最有名的球星。

塞尔吉奥也不拦着他，有时候他会和克里斯一起去踢球，这种时刻克里斯就会开心地像是整个人都被点亮了，他常常说他要在城市里组建一只足球队。可是不知道克里斯是不是因为从小和仆人们踢球，没人敢剧烈冲撞他，所以有时候克里斯在草地上是一只横冲直撞的小鹿，速度快力量大却不精于对抗，而在这儿没人知道他是个公主，克里斯的名气大了以后总有人和他踢球的时候对他恶意犯规，塞尔吉奥可受不了这个，克里斯只有他能欺负！他得让这些家伙知道什么才是真正的黄金后卫。

等到一周后，克里斯就开始到集市上帮塞尔吉奥埋陶器了，他找出了一件自己最漂亮的衣裳，一部分的克里斯还很害羞和难过，他害怕在集市上遇到以前见过的王公贵族，或者觐见过他的大臣，如果他们看到克里斯这么落魄会怎么嘲笑他啊？很幸运的是，克里斯没有碰到这种尴尬的情况，他的陶器卖的特别好，可能因为他太可爱了，很快周围的小贩们都认识了他，他们都亲切地叫他克里斯，甚至有些好心人买了他的陶器后又把东西送还给他。

就这样，他们的小日子越过越好，克里斯经常哼着歌出门，有时候他觉得陶器卖的特别好了就会抱着皮球去和小伙伴们约出去踢球。可是有一天，一个喝得醉熏熏的大人突然骑着马打这儿急驰而过，那匹马冲进他的货摊，把所有的陶器踩得粉碎，克里斯被吓了一跳，那位大人从马上跳下来，克里斯抬起头，突然他听到了一个声音，“克里斯！”

天啊，这个人高大极了，克里斯还很少见到这么高大的人，他抬起头看着眼前这张脸，差不多几秒后，他才反应过来……天啊，这是被他拒绝过的皮克公爵！

“克里斯公主，你怎么会在这里？”皮克热切地看着他，他的脸很红，说话带着酒气。真见鬼！克里斯心想，“我在这里生活啊。”他说，想要去指地上的陶器，突然，克里斯意识地上就只剩下破碎的瓦片了。

“我听国王说你嫁给了一个乞丐，这是真的吗？”皮克步步紧逼，克里斯真想赶紧逃走，他真不想见到这个家伙，他们打小就认识，皮克在他八岁的时候就告诉克里斯“你真可爱，我要娶你”，克里斯特别认真地瞪着他：“不行，我可以让你做我兄弟。虽然这里所有人都叫我克里斯公主，但是你要叫我大哥！”以后我就罩着你！豆丁克里斯豪气万丈地说，可皮克这家伙后来依依不饶地要求克里斯嫁给他，等克里斯十五岁的时候他总是在觐见的时候凭借着身高把克里斯堵到墙角去，说克里斯有多可爱，克里斯的过人技巧全都被看透了之类的鬼话。

“是真的，我父王把我嫁给了塞尔吉奥……我是说，他是一个乞丐。”克里斯说。

“塞尔吉奥？”皮克的眼神突然变得十分古怪，然后他迅速地靠近克里斯，“我说的喜欢你，和想要娶你都是真的，现在我也是这么想的！”

你就继续说鬼话吧！克里斯心想，就跟把我的技巧都看穿了一样的鬼话！

皮克眯着眼睛，“凭什么一个乞丐就能得到你？克里斯，承认吧，你无法适应这样的生活不是吗？”皮克指了指克里斯公主穿着的衣裳，那都称不上是一条袍子，粗布的腰带和麻布做的风衣，克里斯精致纤细的脚踝就露在外面。“嫁给我，”皮克公爵要求，“让我带你离开这里，到我的国家去，你会重新做回公主。”

克里斯摇了摇头，就算和塞尔吉奥过着这么贫苦的日子他也没什么忍受不了的，皮克突然靠近他，克里斯没有反应过来的时候就被握着手腕拖进了酒馆里，“啊！该死！放开我！”克里斯气的想要大喊侍卫，可是突然间，他意识到他真的不再是一位公主了。他被皮克推倒在酒馆的椅子上，酒馆里的人都看着他们，克里斯的眼睛迅速变得泪汪汪的，他说：“你再敢对我做什么……”可是皮克看到他的眼泪突然就不动了，他嘟囔着什么还是没办法，接着无力地松开了钳制着克里斯的手。

克里斯给了他一拳，皮克公爵揉着眼睛，在克里斯提着裙摆气冲冲地离开的时候，伸手拽住他，他说：“我是认真的。”皮克这回脸上没带笑容，他的声音很低沉沙哑，这让克里斯有点震惊，这家伙的脑袋难不成是进水啦？克里斯回家的时候还有一肚子火，他刚进门，就和走出来的塞尔吉奥撞到了一块，塞尔吉奥的表情很不好，他一把把克里斯塞进怀里，不断地说：“该死，你没事吧？克里斯，你没事吧？”

克里斯一看到他，就想起了那些陶器，“我的天啊，塞尔吉奥会多么难过啊。”他想，“他会对我多么失望。”克里斯摇了摇头，接着他就对塞尔吉奥说了事情的经过，当然，他没提被皮克公爵求婚的部分。塞尔吉奥只是圈着他，他说：“真想把你永远藏在我身边。”

“你对我失望了吗？”克里斯问，塞尔吉奥咬了一下他的下唇，抚摸着克里斯的脊背就好像确认他完好无损一样，“我再也不会让你离开我的视线。”他低低地说。

第二天，塞尔吉奥给克里斯重新找了一份工作，他说：“我有个朋友在王宫当差，他告诉我王宫里还缺少一个帮手，也许你可以在王宫里工作，那会轻松很多。”克里斯答应了，这份工作需要他在厨房里帮忙，克里斯已经很久没进过宫殿了，他换上了雪白的衣裳，带着绑带和蝴蝶结的那种，厨房的工作并不辛苦，厨娘们都对他特别好，一颗寿桃脑袋和克里斯可爱的笑容总是让他特别讨人喜欢，克里斯还能吃到许多珍馐美味。

塞尔吉奥这几天不知道去了那里工作，克里斯觉得他已经很久没有见过他的丈夫了。

他靠在壁炉边烤火的时候，厨娘拍了拍他的脑袋毛，“亲爱的克里斯，你在想什么？你已经沉思了好久了。”“我在我想我那可怜的丈夫，现在在什么地方谋生活呢。”克里斯说，“我已经三天没有见过他了。”

“别想那么多，我们马上就要忙起来了，你知道吗，拉莫斯国王要成婚啦！”厨娘对他说，克里斯还从没听到这个消息呢，他瞪大眼睛，天啊，他的初恋，他第一次心动的人就要结婚了！那是一个不同寻常的夜晚，克里斯忙来忙去，等到舞会开始的时候，他躲在二楼的窗帘的后面，握着一根蜡烛。大厅里灯火通明，人们点起一根根蜡烛，宾客们一个个走进大厅，小姐们头戴羽毛帽子，绅士们都穿着丝绸的礼服，乐队奏响欢乐的舞曲。克里斯觉得眼前的景象实在是太过熟悉，恍惚间他想起那个遇到拉莫斯国王的舞会上，不也是这首曲子吗？

克里斯多想下去跳舞，可他穿着一条脏兮兮的白裙子，而仆人是根本没有资格去主人们的身边跳舞的。克里斯一直没有看到拉莫斯国王，最后他告诉自己既然已经错过就不应该再留恋这么多，所以当钟敲响第九下的时候，克里斯从二楼的窗帘后面回到厨房。

他没想到的是，厨房早就乱做一团啦，厨娘们都慌慌张张的走来走去，克里斯刚把蜡烛放下，他就被人一把拉着手转了过去，“哎呀！克里斯！你跑到哪里去了？”

克里斯还来不及回答就被厨娘顺着楼梯拉到了楼上，“天啊！你在做什么？”克里斯被吓了一大跳，他的大眼睛瞪得圆圆的，厨娘说：“大家找你都找疯啦！你是想让我们急死不成吗？”

“找我？”克里斯开始想他是不是做错了什么事，可当厨娘把他带到一间屋子的时候并且剥掉他的裙子时，克里斯才挣扎起来，“天啊，你在干什么？你得告诉我！”几个女仆拥过来很快将克斯里剥的只剩下裤子，接着他们给他换上一件黑色的小礼服，克里斯被搞得一头雾水，等到十分钟以后，他已经穿上了一件黑色的小礼服，漂亮流畅的线条恰好地修饰了他的腰线。

“上帝啊！你们都在干什么？”克里斯的寿桃脑袋都被绕晕了，他被女仆拉着走出门的时候，才发现他站在了大厅的一头，然后他迷迷糊糊的就剩下了一个人。克里斯觉得这一定是某个上流社会贵人的恶作剧……皮克公爵？他在人群间走动着，时不时有人来邀请他跳舞，克里斯都拒绝了，他只想赶快抓到那个恶作剧的家伙然后离开这个回到塞尔吉奥身边。

又一首舞曲，小姐先生们都散开三三两两地聊天，突然，人群发出欢呼，接着克里斯顺着视线看过去，看到了一个熟悉的身影……他揉了揉眼睛，觉得脑袋完全迷糊了，这个人是拉莫斯国王吗？

他一定是疯啦才会觉得那是塞尔吉奥呢！

国王站在远处，克里斯开始心不在焉地思考着什么时候溜掉，这会应该是他回家的时间了。悠扬的音乐再次响起，克里斯的脑袋在人群里攒动着，然后突然间，周围都安静了，克里斯抬起头，看到了漆黑的靴子，天鹅绒和绸缎的衣裳，斜跨的佩戴，还有一张不能更熟悉的脸！

“塞尔吉奥？”克里斯瞪大了眼睛，人群全都看着他们，塞尔吉奥看着他，接着他说：“舞会上每个人都要跳舞，亲爱的公主，你愿意和我跳舞吗？”克里斯皱起眉毛，然后他看到塞尔吉奥伸出的手，直到塞尔吉奥的眼睛里流露出抱歉来，他一片雾蒙蒙的脑袋才突然清醒过来。

“上帝啊，你是——拉莫斯国王。”塞尔吉奥用手不自然地摸了摸胡子，“这些胡子一开始假的，后来我就真的开始蓄了。”

“我讨厌胡子。”克里斯说，他皱着眉毛。塞尔吉奥，不，拉莫斯国王，他说：“你愿意和我跳舞吗？”克里斯又傲娇了，他一想到塞尔吉奥骗了他这么久就想冲出去，或者在这儿宣布他们的拉莫斯国王是个感情骗子。可是他不忍心，他说：“我和你跳舞不就代表我喜欢你吗？”

“那么你喜欢我吗？”拉莫斯国王问，人群静悄悄的。

如果克里斯想羞辱谁的话，他想，如果他在这时候拒绝他，拉莫斯国王会变成人们永远的笑柄。

克里斯没说话，他把手递给拉莫斯国王，人群发出欢呼，克里斯说，“你真是个可怜人，你骗走了我的感情。”拉莫斯国王吻着他的嘴唇，“我是个可怜人，我从第一次见到你的时候就爱上了你。”克里斯迷迷糊糊地想：“不，是你伤了我的心，你和那个女人调情。”他指责，“我第一次见到你的时候你才只有十四岁呢，穿着裙子站在那里向大家行礼，然后那天我学会了手淫。”他笑了起来。

克里斯公主红了脸，他说，“所以那天你那么紧张是因为皮克公爵的事吗？”

“是啊，我怕死了，我怕他趁机抢走你，毕竟我在，咳，欺骗你，测试你，惩罚你。”克里斯公主挑起一边的眉毛，他们又绕了一个圈，克里斯说：“我记住了，塞尔吉奥，你可有的偿还啦！”

他们跳了一曲又一曲，最后克里斯公主笑的停不下来，他说：“听着，我要组建球队的想法可以落实了，既然你是一个国王……这就方便多了。”拉莫斯国王吻着他的爱人，他恨不得将他揉进怀里去，接着他们宣布了拉莫斯国王要娶克里斯公主，典礼就在现场举行， 拉莫斯国王说在他耳边悄悄说，“我等这一刻已经太久了，蜜糖，你不会觉得太快吧？”公主握紧手中的花环，他笑的弯起嘴角，说：“太快啦？塞尔吉奥，人家都说到我这个年纪还是处男是件很丢人的事，你会帮我的对吧？”

塞尔吉奥的呼吸粗重起来，克里斯给了他一个眼神，这个眼神让他欲火焚身。

当牧师宣布他们可以亲吻彼此的时候，克里斯和塞尔吉奥已经迫不及待地吻到了一起，拉莫斯国王握着克里斯公主的手，宣布他们永远都不分离。

不过克里斯公主是个傲娇的公主殿下，他说过他给拉莫斯国王记下了一笔他就不会轻易略过，所以夜里克里斯公主宣布拉莫斯国王不能睡到他的床上去，国王一直乞求到了后半夜，“我亲爱的克里斯，我的宝贝，蜜糖，求你……”

克里斯公主终于受不了啦，他拉开门，还来不及说话就被拉莫斯国王整个抱起来滚到了床上去。

从此，他们幸福的生活在了一起。


End file.
